Talk:Salek
From the article... :Salek is described in War Stories as "mahogany-skinned"; however, the Vulcan depicted on the cover of Collective Hindsight, Book One -- presumably Salek -- has a paler skin color. '' FWIW, 'KRAD' has confirmed on his blog that this is supposed to be Salek.– Turtletrekker 08:58, 19 December 2007 (UTC) | :Message to all-- sorry if I came across as harsh-- using the term "lazy" on KRAD's blog (think of it as tough love)-- but how can you look at a page like the one in question, Vance Hawkins ("Vance Hawkins" has since been edited. The original version of the edit in question can be seen here. – Turtletrekker 23:50, 23 December 2007 (UTC)''), a page that links to almost a hundred others, a character that has appeareared in almost every SCE book, and not say "WTF?" several times? Better (IMHO opinion anyway) to leave the link red so others know that the page still needs to written. We have so many "skeleton" articles-- notably episodes and novels-- that don't convey any real information, that our approaching 20,000 articles (currently at 18,759) isn't nearly the big deal that it was for Memory Alpha a few months back. – Turtletrekker 10:58, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::I've been guilty of creating these skeleton articles in the past, it must be said. My recent creations was only to clear some out from the needed articles page as Captainmike's templates have created hundred of ship and starbase articles that need filling in. With regards to my general contributions, with any new article I create I expand upon it as much as I can, from canon and licensed sources. ::And I hate to be blunt, but if you think an article needs greatly expanding on, why don't you expand on it (time permitting), instead of claiming that we are lazy and shouting WTF!!. Stub and skeleton articles have become an increasing problem lately with the arrival of AT2Howell, and while I tried to expand the articles I could do, I became fed up with doing so. He's been told repeatedly, but still we get stubs. Basically, I'm pissed at the whole wiki experience at the moment, and will probably take a break 'til the new year. But don't worry I suppose all these problems will still be here next year. --The Doctor 13:04, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::The only part of this I disagree with is the misconception that these articles "need" filling in -- by not creating hundreds of stub articles, other users might be MORE likely to see the red link and create a full article, rather than the stub some think was "needed". :::As it is now, the links are blue, so users may pass them by, assuming a full article exists, when there really isn't a such thing. -- Captain MKB 16:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::For me, the "time permitting" thing is the issue. I would love to fill out some of these pages but, when I first started contributing, I was working 20-25 hours a week 5 minutes from home. Now, I work 40+ hours a week a half an hour from home. Believe me, I wish I had more wiki time. I do have a week-and-a-half off begining this Saturday, and I will make an effort to contribute a bit more. And, again, apologies for my poor choice of words. – Turtletrekker 21:24, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::I find myself agreeing with Mike about the red links, although I have created many skeleton articles in my time. The best way I can see to deal with this problem is to delete the bare bones articles such as the one highlighted which would relieve the problem. :::Users should then be strongly encouraged to include all information they have available to flesh out an article with the sources they have at hand. Any sources that the user doesn't have at hand should then be noted on the talk page and the incomplete tag being used in the article. Expanding articles that have a canon context should also be a piece of cake, as pertinent data is easily obtainable by checking Memory Alpha. --The Doctor 23:35, 20 December 2007 (UTC)